


you're my dad! boogie woogie woogie!

by tony_stank616



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other, lots of fluff, not starker father son relationship people, or he'll end up on a roof god peter, peter is spiderman not spiderkid, peter should probably check his web slingers, rhodey is so done with tony's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_stank616/pseuds/tony_stank616
Summary: "Rhodey he called me dad! What the hell do I do now?!""Tony. Shut the fuck up. I cannot tell the US military that you shooting repulsor blasts over the city was a goddamn training exercise!"





	you're my dad! boogie woogie woogie!

**Author's Note:**

> I usually only post about once a week, but I'm still trying to transfer stuff from tumblr.
> 
> Side note: This is based off that those textposts where peter calls tony dad that I've seen everywhere

“Kid, come on, time to go.”  
“But, Mr. St- I mean Tony, can I just stay a little longer? Pleaseee?”  
“Nope, sorry kiddo. Your Aunt May will kill me if I keep you past curfew, and, you know, believe it or not, I do value my life, and I’d like to keep it for the time being.”  
“Fine. Can I at least swing home with the suit?”  
“Did you finish the repairs? Are the web slingers back online?”  
“Yeeesss.”  
“Than sure. Make sure May doesn’t know, you know she doesn’t want you out there swinging around the city when it’s past dark.”  
“If I get caught, I’m totally blaming it on you.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Oh I’ll dare.”  
“Are you going out the lobby?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll walk with you, I’ve got to hunt down Rhodey and convince him to make sure the government knows that me accidentally setting off a repulsor blast, well, many blasts over the city was totally not me, and it was the bifrost bringing Thor. Or maybe a training exercise. That always works.”  
“He’s gonna be mad!”  
“You know it kid.”  
Tony and Peter made it down to the lobby with no incidents, and found only Rhodey, sitting on a bench looking pissed.  
“Gotta run, bye thanks dad!” Peter ran off before he realized what he said, and was midflight when he realized.  
“KAREN please tell me I didn’t call Mr. Stark dad.”  
“I can confirm that you did indeed call him that.”  
“Oh my god I’m so screwed, do you think he heard me?”  
“Without a doubt.”  
“Shit shit shit shit.” Peter repeated that mantra until he got home, climbed in through his window, and shouted to May that he was home, just as she got in the door. Peter grabbed his phone, and called Ned.  
“Ned Ned Ned Ned Ned I screwed up!”  
“What was it this time?”  
“I acci- wait hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing, just keep going.”  
“I was running out of the building and trying to get my slingers ready when I said bye to Mr. Stark and I called him dad and now he’s gonna hate me and I’m not going to be able to go back and he’ll take the suit away and-”  
“Hold up. One, he won’t take away the suit, two, he’s not going to hate you, and three, Peter, it’s going to be fine. I mean, I’ve been around you with him, and he acts like your father, you think of him as a father figure, and he cares enough about you that I’m pretty sure that he won’t care that you called him dad. Apologize if you want to, but don’t avoid it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks Ned. Should I call him?”  
“No, just wait until the morning.”  
“Okay. Bye!”  
“Bye! See you at school tomorrow.”

“Oh my god Rhodes he called me dad! What to I do I do oh fuck what if I screw everything up?”  
“Tones. Slow the fuck down. And I cannot tell the fucking US military you were just shooting repulsor blasts over the city!”  
“I’m just gonna go now,” Tony tried to sidle away before Rhodey could get really into the lecture on how "you may be Iron Man but you cannot test suits over the city!"  
“No you don’t! What am I going to tell the military about the repulsor blasts?”  
“Erm, call it a training exercise! That always works.”  
“That’s not how it works!”  
“Do it anyway!”  
“Fucker. Now what happened with Peter?”  
“He was running to try and make it home before curfew, and called me dad on his way out!”  
“Are you aware that most of the team is under the impression he is your kid? Thor actually called him son of Anthony once.”  
“Thor! Damnit Thor.”  
“You’re not going to screw it up. Do you care about Peter?”  
“Yes, it’s just I don’t want him to think I’m replacing his dad, or what if I’m a terrible person like Howard was and I’ll fuck up Peter?”  
“You wouldn’t be replacing his father, and Howard was the worst fucker I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing. You’ve never acted like him, why would you start now?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Thanks Rhodes.”  
“Anytime man.”

The next morning, as Peter was getting ready for school, the TV caught his eye.  
“No need to worry, the lights seen over the city last night was only a training exercise. Nothing out of the ordinary!” Rhodey was onstage, and looked like he was ready to kill someone, most likely Tony.  
“Ha!” Peter laughed to himself. “Guess he convinced him.”  
School passed by way to quickly, Flash miraculously not giving him a hard time, and soon it was time for his “internship.”  
“Neeeeddddd. Why can’t i just die in a hole instead of doing thissssss.”  
“Because.”  
“Peter you baby, do the goddamn thing.” MJ walked by, rolling her eyes.  
“Jesus Christ both of you fine I’m doing it.” Peter walked out of the school, and down the road, before reaching the alley he usually changed in. Happy couldn’t pick him up today, and instead of walking, Peter preferred to swing. It was windy, so Peter’s swinging could have been neater, but it was fine, until he was four blocks away from Tony.  
“Peter. I would recommend you pause at this building, and call Mr. Stark.”  
“Wait, KAREN, why?”  
“Your web slingers are currently at fifteen percent effectivity, and dropping by the minute. It is too dangerous to continue.”  
“Damn! I thought I fixed them!”  
“Shall I call Mr. Stark?”  
“Is that the only option?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then fine.” Peter dropped on the rooftop, and waited for the call to connect.  
“Hey kid what’s up?”  
“Um. Could you potentially pick me up from a rooftop?”  
“Are you okay?” Tony’s voice took a certain tone of urgency.  
“Yeah, it’s just, you know how my slingers had a problem and I fixed them?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, the problem was fixed, but I may have done something stupid, so I’m stuck.”  
“On my way.”  
Tony jogged out of the lab, and took the elevator up to the roof, tapped his arc reactor, and jumped.  
“FRIDAY, find Peter.”  
“He is currently three and a half blocks in the same direction you are currently going.”  
“Thanks FRI.”  
As Tony flew, he saw a red dot on the rooftop ahead of him. He dropped down beside Peter, and walked up behind him.  
“Hey kiddo, need some help?”  
Peter jumped. “Mr. St-Tony, um, thanks for coming.”  
“Anytime. Hop on.” Peter jumped on the back of Tony’s suit, and he started to fly back.  
“What was the problem with the slingers.”  
“I may have not filled them up all the way before setting out?”  
“Jesus Christ kid are you trying to get yourself killed?”  
“Nooo.”  
“Then fill up your slingers!”  
“I’ll remember.”  
“Thank you.”  
Tony touched down, and retracted the suit. Peter jumped off his back, and pulled off his mask.  
“Thanks again.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“I’msorryforcallingyoudad.” Peter forced it out, and hoped Tony understood, and wouldn’t be weird about it.  
“Come again?”  
“I’m sorry for calling you dad.”  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean? Why are you sorry?” Internally, Tony was freaking out. Don’t fuck up Tony come on you care for this spider kid don’t fuck up.  
“I mean like, you’re my mentor and I don’t want to mess up anything and I really love this and I don’t want to freak you out or anything but I really do think of you as a father figure and sorry.”  
“Stop saying sorry. I care about you Peter, and if you want to call me dad I really don’t mind. I think of you as my annoying little spider kid.”  
Peter sniffed, and threw his arms around Tony.  
“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“You’re welcome kiddo,” Tony said, hugging him back.  
“And it’s Spiderman, not spiderkid.” Peter’s voice was slightly muffled, his face was still pushed into Tony’s ribs.  
“Whatever you say spiderkid.”  
“Spiderman!”


End file.
